Fireworks
by SweetCheri
Summary: "It doesn't necessarily have to be fireworks to make you feel that magic, it can be anything, even a person..." Please, please for once realize I am telling you the full, total truth twin. Kaoru thought desperately, only to be disappointed. Please read


**So yes, I finally got a new story up. I know, I know - it took forever. But I'm not totally displeased with it. My inspiration was simply my favorite new song - Katy Perry's newest "Firework" which Itunes says I've listened to over fifty times XD. So anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, and the poem isn't completely mine. I took th lines from a poem and edited them a bit. **

_**PLEASE REVIEW - I REALLY WANT SOME FEEDBACK FOR THIS FIC! 3 3 **_

_**Fireworks**_

"Please class open your books to page one twenty two." The teacher instructed, her voice smooth and gentle yet firm. Everyone complied, the quiet sound of pages flipping wafting through the class before everyone was silent again. "Now, Haruhi would you please read the following poem." She said, her green eyes resting on the young girl.

Her brown eyes looked up quickly, before she nodded and cleared her throat silently. Taking a breath she began;

"_Light the rocket, send it high. Spiralling colors across the sky. Glittering trails of colors bright, whistling through the dark of night. Little coloured pearls I see; zooming silently over me. Then dissolving, a quick demise; to disappear before my eyes. Silver fish shoot up next; these really are the best. Swirling, swimming, silver stars; darting from the center fast. The glitter sprouts a huge array; they fizz, spark and even spray. A cascade of golden twinkling dust, these do see; you really must." _The girl read, her voice soft but flowing with the words easily. The teacher nodded, giving a small smile as she straightened up and looked across the class, addressing them all.

"Thank you. Now, Hikaru tell me; what is this poem about?" She said, eyes landing on the Hitachiin twins.

She could never call one of their names and only look at one, because she had quickly learned she always looked at the incorrect one. Like everyone else, she could never tell the difference between them. The elder twin, who wasn't very interested in English Literature therefore hadn't been paying too much attention, glanced up and blinked. He looked down at the poem, golden eyes reading quickly before he grinned.

"Fireworks." He answered. The teacher nodded.

"Yes, but what's the deeper meaning of the poem?" She looked at him, seeing as he had been the twin to respond, expecting an answer.

Beside Hikaru, Kaoru sighed silently. His twin was lost, because sometimes he just couldn't see whatever deeper meaning there was. The golden eyed boy was blinking, obviously struggling to come up with some answer. The younger twin straightened, gaining the attention of the teacher and class.

"It's about the magic of the moment, the beauty of life. Sure it speaks of fireworks but it also communicates that the simplest of things can be beautiful; to light up your life in any moment. It doesn't necessarily have to be fireworks that will make you feel that magic, it can be anything, even a person..." Kaoru said, his soft voice fading.

The teacher smiled, nodding as she appraised his answer. "Very good Kaoru, nicely worded." She said gently, before continuing on from his answer.

Hikaru glanced over at him, smirking and snickering quietly. His twin teased him sometimes about being the more sensitive of the two, but Kaoru didn't take it personally. It was just Hikaru's teasing. But his cheeks warmed slightly, amusing his brother as he looked down at his book. Of course, this was one of his favourite poems, it just sounded so pretty. For the rest of class, he vaguely paid attention to their teacher as she spoke, before the bell rang loudly to dismiss them. He closed the book and stood, his twin doing the same.

Walking side by side, they walked to Haruhi as the brown haired girl stood up. Once she was ready, they all walked out into the hallways of students.

"That was really pretty Kaoru, your meaning of the poem." Haruhi said gently, giving him a small smile.

He returned the small smile with one of his own and nodded slightly. "Thanks." He mumbled. Hikaru laughed, ruffling the younger of the twin's hair.

"The sensitive one." He teased, making Kaoru blush and look away.

They all made it to Music Room 3 where their hosted, pushing inside and closing the door behind themselves. Twenty minutes later, the hosts were prepared to greet their guests, sitting down with them in their designated areas. The twins sat on a couch together, Hikaru leaning against the arm with Kaoru closely next to him. Three girls sat on the couch opposite them, their eyes bright with adoration for the hosts. One was a brunette, a regular that was also in their class. She sat in the middle of two blondes, all of them looking very happy to see the twins together.

"Kaoru that poem that you spoke about today was very pretty." The brunette said, blinking brightly.

The youngest chuckled, smiling in thanks. Hikaru laughed as well, wrapping an arm around his brother's waist and sitting up to pull him close to his side.

"Yes, my brother has quite the sensitive side ne?" He said, winking one liquid gold eye.

Kaoru's cheeks warmed and he looked up at Hikaru. "But you like the sensitive side of me, right Hika?" He said, voice quiet but loud enough for the ladies to hear. Hikaru smirked softly, tipping his chin up for their eyes to meet.

"As long as I'm the one to give you fireworks." He whispered, winking one eye.

The girls squealed in delight, seeing as the brothers were merely a breath apart, their breath mingling between them as they looked into each other's eyes. Kaoru's heart was hammering, because unlike Hikaru, this act expressed his true feelings. And sometimes, he found himself wishing it wasn't an act.

"You are." Kaoru whispered back, making the girls squeal again. His eyes glittering with honesty, but as always Hikaru took the comment as part of their act. _Please, please for once realize I am telling you the full, total truth twin. _He thought desperately, only to be disappointed.

Hikaru chuckled, pulling his brother closer, allowing his younger twin to rest his head on his shoulder and look at the girls. Kyouya suddenly walked to the middle of the room, giving a charming smile and pushing his glasses up.

"The host club will now be ending, thank you coming ladies. And if you're interested in any host club merchandise do contact me." He said, voice calm and collected yet smooth. "And don't forget, the host club will be putting on a dance tomorrow night."

The girls were all talking quickly, giggling and squealing as they made their way to the door. Everyone was excited about the dance. Hikaru chuckled, ruffling his brother's hair before standing, being careful to not bump his younger twin off the couch. Kaoru sighed fixing his hair as he stood as well. The twins grabbed their bags, saying a quick goodbye to everyone before leaving. They talked lightly about the dance on the way to their limo, and then on the ride home. But the only thing Kaoru could think about was the way his heart had beat so quickly as his brother looked into his eyes.

The ball room was crowded with ladies in dresses and boys in suits. The dance had been specifically put on to raise money for the host club, Tamaki's idea really. The energetic blonde was dancing with Haruhi who didn't look like she was having a half bad time with the prince, as Kyouya talked with a few ladies off to the side, looking quite calm and collected as usual. Mori and Hani were also with a group of girls, Hani talking animatedly while eating cake. All the hosts were dressed in top quality clothing, including the other two hosts.

Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin were matching as usual. They both wore black pants with a white shirt and a silky crimson vest. Complete with a tie, which for both twins were black. Together they stood, Hikaru with an arm wrapped around Kaoru's waist protectively. They spoke with some ladies as well, charming them while staying close.

The dance passed by slowly but everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Tamaki had made Haruhi dance with him for a total of five times, but by the fifth she didn't seem to mind as much. Kyouya had stayed pretty social which was a good sign that he was enjoying himself as well. Hani had eaten many sweets and was animatedly talking with a group of girls, Mori close and nodding as well when it came time for his take on the topic. Kaoru and Hikaru were asked by a two girls to dance, to which they agreed, being their normal host selves. The girls blushed and laughed along with them as they twirled around the floor. When the dance ended, Kaoru had lost Hikaru somewhere in the crowd.

He said goodbye to the girl he had danced with before beginning to frantically search the crowd of people for his brother. His heart beat anxiously in his chest and his eyes were wide, looking for his brother. That fear of being separated, of not having his other half there with him spread through his body and he felt his eyes sting with tears after minutes of not being able to find him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of the host club I would like to thank you for coming to our event tonight. And now, I would like to announce the last dance of the night. Please clear the floor to allow our hosts to choose a partner." Kyouya said somewhere in the room, his voice louder from the use of a mike.

Kaoru sighed shakily before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned quickly, eyes widening to see his brother. The older twin looked at him with gentle liquid gold eyes, smiling softly.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru breathed in relief, allowing his brother to step closer.

Around them, people were backing up to clear the massive dance floor, staring at all the hosts. Hikaru chuckled, touching his cheek gently.

"You looked worried, I apologize for leaving you alone. I had to use the restroom and when I returned you weren't where I had left you. Sorry Kao." He apologized gently. "To make it up to you..." He murmured, fingers grasping Kaoru's gently in his own. "Would you honour me with a dance?" He winked on golden eye and Kaoru blushed.

Their fans watched, squealing in anticipation to see if Kaoru would say yes. It wasn't usual for a host to dance with another host for the last dance, but hey there wasn't any rules against it. Kaoru took a shaky breath and smiled at his older twin.

"Of course Hikaru." He said, allowing his twin to lead him into the middle of the dance floor.

Music started up, creating a quick paced beat but slow enough to dance together with a partner. Hikaru playfully spun his brother before pulling him close, placing his hands low on his hips. One of his pale hands slipped to the small of his back, pushing him closer until they were leaning against each other. Kaoru let his arms, albeit a bit shakily, slip up around his brother's neck, looking up at him. Hikaru smiled, and it made Kaoru feel so loved. They danced in perfect sync, matching each other's moves perfectly as if they were one. The younger sighed, resting his head on his brother's shoulder. Hikaru shivered lightly, feeling his breath ghosting over his skin. Kaoru smiled, closing his eyes in content.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru murmured, low enough to keep it between just them.

"Yes Hikaru?" he whispered, voice soft.

"Do you think this is how it should be?" His twin murmured to him. Kaoru hummed in confusion, signalling he didn't understand. Hikaru sighed. "I mean...us. Is this what you want, me and you?"

Kaoru nearly forgot they were surrounded by people and nearly messed up dancing, but Hikaru quickly controlled the situation to fix his moves with his own. Kaoru pulled back enough to look up into his twin's eyes, a light blush spread over his cheeks. He looked down, his feet moving easily with his twin's.

"Kaoru..." His brother whispered in his ear, closing his eyes as he hugged him against his chest, dancing slowly with him. "I love you." He breathed. Kaoru's eyes filled with tears and he closed them, one rolling down his cheek.

"I love you too...Hikaru." He whispered.

Dancing forgotten, they stopped and looked at each other. Merely a breath apart, girls and some boys watched the boys in anticipation; waiting to see if the two would take their brotherly act to a whole new level. And then it happened. Hikaru leaned forward just enough to close that gap between them, both of them having closed their eyes at the right moment. Girls screamed as the two pulled themselves closer to each other, kissing slowly then quickly; soft lips moving with soft lips. They pulled back a moment later, breathing softly and staring at each other – identical smiles on their faces.

They didn't bother to wait for the song to finish, or to say goodbye to their guests. Hikaru grabbed his brother's hand and together they just ran. The others hosts looked at them in surprise, watching them push through the large doors and keep running. By the time they reached the limo they were laughing, falling into it and hugging each other close. Lips met lips and bodies pressed close as their drive drove towards their mansion. Pulling up to it, the twins hurried inside, not capable of separating. Reaching their room, they pulled at each other's clothes. Ties, then vests, then shirts, then pants...everything the same.

Soon, they were skin against skin – feeling warm. Lips parted, hands roamed, pale skin glowed in the light of moon. And then, just to add to the magic, a firework went off in the dark night sky. And then more. The twins didn't notice the tiny explosions lighting the sky, illuminating them in all different colors as they moved against each other; creating their own fireworks. And with sweet cries of pleasure, the twins relaxed in each other's arms. Breathing heavily, wrapped in his brother's arms, Kaoru smiled against Hikaru's neck, nuzzling closer. And together they laughed, smiling and holding each other close.

"I love you Kaoru.." Hikaru whispered into his ear affectionately.

"I love you too Hikaru." The younger twin whispered in reply.

And together they smiled again, staying close beneath the blankets, with fireworks lighting up the sky.

* * *

**And that was it. I know it was a tad...cheesy per say? Ahh whatever, I don't hate it and I hope whoever reads this doesn't hate it completely either. Please review and tell me what you think, oh and listen to that song I mentioned. It's super good :)**


End file.
